


Azure

by LapisLazooti



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Planet Vegeta, Saiyan Culture, Vegeta Defeated Frieza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazooti/pseuds/LapisLazooti
Summary: Vegeta is hailed as a savior following his victory over the evil Emperor Frieza. The praise grows boring, however, but an ambitious third-class warrior changes that.





	Azure

Vegeta tried to keep at least a somewhat straight face at this moment. As thrilled and accomplished as he felt, he didn't want to seem like an arrogant dickhead. ...Even though he was sure he came off that way anyway.  
He also wanted to seem... unphased.

It would make him seem so much stronger if he appeared to be undisturbed by the fact that he just defeated Frieza; dictator of their planet for many years now. No one could tell, but he was still shaking. From fear, from the shock of victory, from a wide variety of emotions that were wildly foreign to him.

"A toast to my son-" He thought he had heard his father speaking before, but this was the first thing that actually caught his attention. He looked to see that the older man had his glass raised, and other soldiers around the large dining table stood to do the same. "For defeating the tyrant Frieza. I am infinitely proud to call him my heir, as well as my eldest son. Vegeta-sei is truly entering a new era on account of my son's strength." The king tipped his glass, and everyone followed before taking a swig of whatever alcoholic beverage they had in their cups.

A nudge from his younger brother wordlessly suggested that Vegeta stood. And he did, just as the planet's ruler grabbed a severed tail from a silver platter - pink in color with thin black stripes covering the circumference. Beneath strong, gloved hands, a blue liquid was squeezed from the appendage and straight into Vegeta's empty glass.

He scrunched his nose at the foul smell of their oppressor's flesh. It was a show of power and triumph to drink an enemy's blood, however, and the saiyan man was more than happy to obey his culture. He picked up his drink, downing it in one go the moment the cup reached his lips. Despite the sour taste, knowing that he had conquered someone who had terrorized them to the point he was using him to fill his chalice was empowering. More was promptly squeezed into his glass after he held it out once more, earning him an eruption of cheers and applause from the warriors that joined them at the celebratory dinner.  
He grinned, taking a second shot of his late adversary's blood. The only feeling that rivaled that of the azure fluid dripping down his chin was the victorious pride surging through his veins.  
\--  
Vegeta was exhausted. A long day of celebrating, and his fight the day before, left him drained both mentally and physically. No one was willing to leave him alone; always kneeling before him to give praise, present him with gifts, or ask him about he did it. Praise was appreciated, but he had already heard it all. He grew weary as his heels clicked on the cobbled stone floor, though he was grateful he was close to his chambers.

He licked over one of his fangs. No matter what he did, he couldn't get rid of that revolting taste. The prince let out a displeased grunt when he was interrupted at this opportune time, a "Your majesty!" being yelled from behind him causing him to bite down on his tongue. "Goddammit," He grumbled, whipping around to take a look at the offender. The man behind him looked familiar. A third-class warrior, clearly, with especially spiked hair, even for a Saiyan. Had he been at the dinner? Where had he seen him?

"Ah, Sire, I'm sorry if I startled you. Yer probably pretty tired, huh?" Definitely not an aristocrat judging by his less than formal use of the language.

"A bold choice to talk so casually to your savior." He grunted. He ignored the metallic taste that flooded his mouth after biting down on his tongue... It was certainly favorable to the flavor of Frieza's blood.

The lower-class Saiyan immediately dropped down to one knee in front of him; eyes widening a bit as he realized his mistake. He bowed his head and lowered his voice. "Forgive me, your highness." He began. The man then glanced up at him, the beginnings of a smile apparent on his lips. "B-But I'm a big fan. And I was wondering, um, if you would consider training me."

Now that was audacious. He cocked a brow as he looked down at the kneeling man. "Why would I choose you, out of every other lowborn Saiyan who asks me the exact same thing?" The fact that he had the gall to talk to him in such a way, and ask an idiotic question like that.

"I love my planet more than anything, Sir. And I'd do anythin' to become even half as strong as you and- and actually have a chance to protect it from danger. I'm already a great fighter!" 

Vegeta frowned. "Who the hell are you?"

"Kakarot, son of Bardock!"

The prince froze. That's why he looked familiar - the late warrior had started a riot against Frieza years ago, which eventually led to the realization that the emperor needed to be decimated. The man was even feared to soon surpass the king. Perhaps this Kakarot could be a good ally if he played his cards right and didn't allow him to grow overpowered. If nothing else, he could be useful for suicide missions in place of an entire squad to match his strength. He seemed loyal enough to go through with such missions. "I'll consider it."

"Really, Vegeta?!" Kakarot rose to his feet once more and grasped one of the Prince's hands between his own. "Thank you so much!"

Vegeta yanked his hand away. Even just from the... oddly gentle touch, he could tell he was strong. "Do not touch me without my permission, nor call me by just my name. It's disrespectful, you piece of peasant shit." He growled, causing the muscular man in front of him to laugh nervously.

"S-Sorry, sir. Um-" He seemed to look around, trying to find a subject to change too, "You're heading to your room, right? I can escort you if you want. You never know if one of Frieza's goons escaped and decided to sneak in and take vengeance."

"While that isn't out of the realm of possibility, why would they attack me out in the corridors rather than in my room while I'm sleeping? I know most of their brains are the size of a small berry, but I certainly hope they aren't that daft."

"Oh... I guess yer right. I can still walk you to your room though, to make sure you're safe!"

Vegeta let out a heavy sigh. His cape whipping around behind him, he finally turned back around and began walking towards his quarters. He felt the other's presence still following behind him - and at this point, he was too tired to tell him to go fuck off. 

"What was fighting Frieza like? Is he as scary as everyone says he was? Like, I know he's done some pretty bad things, but he's really small. He doesn't seem like he'd be super intimidating to be in the same room with." The low-life rambled on. Once again, he surprised the prince with the boldness of his words. This Saiyan truly had a knack for crossing a line it seemed, first asking a member of the royal family to train him, and now saying one of the most powerful forces in the universe wasn't that scary.

"Of course he was frightening. He's probably killed more beings than all the living Saiyans combined." Vegeta rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms as he walked, relief washing over him when he saw the door to his room coming into view and he wouldn't have to deal with this dumbass anymore. ...Tonight, at least.

"That is pretty scary, huh...?" Kakarot walked beside him now rather than behind, his hands swinging at his side despite his slow pace. He was much taller than Vegeta and had to keep a relaxed pace so he wouldn't pass him. "...That's why I want to get even stronger. If something or someone as scary as him comes along, I want to be able to protect my platoon and my family."

"You're a bit odd, aren't you?" Vegeta only continued when he received an inquisitive hum. "Most Saiyans want to get stronger to challenge themselves, or prove their worth."

"I would be proving my worth! I'd be a hero, just like you!"

The Prince snorted. "Oh, sure. You do know that I've been trained under my father, the strongest of our race, right? Even if I do train you, you'll never be able to defeat someone like Frieza. Unmatchable strength is in my blood."

"But I could try! And even if I got stronger so I could help some of the more elite soldiers, or even you, it would still be good. Yeah?"

This strange Saiyan was ambitious, that was for sure. He was drawn to it in a weird way. Despite his occasional disrespect, it was a pleasant change of pace to be told these things, as well as his unique reasonings. He constantly had subjects ask for him to train them, always giving this asinine speech about how they wanted to be the best, how they wanted to be feared, things like that. It was normal, of course, but it became increasingly boring. "...Fine. I'll take you in as my... Apprentice, if you will. But the deals off if you start slacking or start skipping sessions."

"Are you serious?" Kakarot practically bounced up and down upon hearing the agreement that the Prince would train him. "Thank you so much, your majesty! When do we start?"

"Tomorrow at dawn." Vegeta finally stopped in his tracks as he reached two ornate doors that lead to his bedroom. With one hand on the door and the other dismissing his subject with a wave, he waited for the other to practically trotting off down the hallway, grinning dorkily and waving farewell until the morning.

The Prince was finally allowed to retreat to the safety of his bedroom where no one could bother him. And if they did, they'd promptly get their brains blasted out. He removed all the gifts he had gotten from subjects as tokens of gratitude, including a circle, golden cuffs, and a necklace with a red jewel in its center. Jewelry was a rarity, usually only coming into the possession of a saiyan through pillaging rather than the accessories being produced on the planet. Since it was so rare, it was a good fit as a present for a prince. He didn't bother changing into his sleepwear; only removing his armor and leaving his bodysuit on as well as the golden rings that adorned his tail. He was too tired to give a shit, all he wanted was to fall asleep and forget everything for a while.

Though he couldn't help but let his mind linger on his training session tomorrow. There was no telling how that would go, but he had no doubt it would be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! Coming up with cultural things for alien races is fascinating to me, as is this AU. And Kakavege. Okay, mostly the kakavege.


End file.
